Halusinasi
by Chocochino
Summary: Futurefic, sekuel 'Delusi', warning inside. Baek Seung Jo tidak pernah bersedih sejak telinganya mendengar kalau istrinya sudah meninggal. Semua bukti kehancurannya baru terlihat setelah terpendam tujuh tahun hanya karena sebuah halusinasi manis. For FFC: Hidden Reality


Selama tujuh tahun, Baek Seung Jo selalu berusaha menjadi orang yang kuat. Dia tidak pernah menangis dan bahkan menjalani hidupnya dengan normal selama tujuh tahun, saat Oh Ha Ni menghilang dari kehidupannya, seakan dia sudah sangat siap.

Jadi saat dirinya dihadapkan dengan hal seperti ini, pertahanannya roboh seketika.

* * *

**Halusinasi**

**Warning and Disclaimer:**

Playful Kiss © MBC Entertainment

All the words flow—all my OCs—and nearly the whole idea © Hikari Tenshiro

One-shot, Indonesian, OOC, sequel of 'Delusi', futurefic, contain OC, angst failed, third person POV, chara death, Seung Jo-centric, Seung Jo/Ha Ni, confusing plot, gaje, lebay, Spiritual/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Tragedy/Drama/Angst (?) RnR, also DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

A **fic **from **Hikari Tenshiro**for **FFC: Hidden Reality**

**P.S: **Dimohon untuk mengingat jalur cerita Delusi sebelum membaca. _Kamsa hamnida._

* * *

.

.

Baek Seung Jo nyaris tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan putranya yang sudah berusia dua belas tahun itu, Baek Dae Jo. Nama anak itu memang agak mirip dengan dirinya dan adiknya, berdasarkan permintaan Ha Ni yang sepertinya terlalu terobsesi padanya selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak apalah, setidaknya anak itu memiliki nama.

Kembali ke masalah kontak fisik itu. Orang mungkin akan geleng-geleng kepala kalau seorang anak laki-laki yang nyaris mencapai masa pubertasnya masih ingin berada dalam genggaman tangan ayahnya. Faktanya, Dr. Baek Seung Jo lebih sering menatap mata anaknya dalam-dalam daripada sekedar menggenggam tangannya saat sedang berjalan-jalan, apalagi untuk memeluk dan menciumnya. Mungkin alasannya adalah rupa fisik Dae Jo. Secara fisik, dia adalah ayahnya yang menyusut. Namun orang-orang juga bisa melihat mata ibunya di wajahnya, begitu juga dengan sifatnya. Setidaknya, itulah yang dilihat oleh sang ayah.

"Appa ...tidak marah dengan hasil pemeriksaan psikolog tadi, kan?"

Suara itu nyaris sama dengan Seung Jo sebelum dia mengalami pubertas. Namun cara bicaranya persis dengan Ha Ni. Dae Jo mengayunkan tangan ayahnya selama mereka berjalan menuju parkiran mobil untuk pulang, setelah itu ayahnya akan segera kembali ke rumah sakit dan dia akan mengerjakan tugasnya ditemani pamannya, Baek Eun Jo.

"Tidak, Dae Jo. Tidak sama sekali."

Sepasang bola mata yang tadinya memancarkan ketakutan itu akhirnya berganti menjadi kebahagiaan. "Benarkah? Kupikir reaksi Appa akan berbeda, misalnya mengirim aku ke rumah sakit jiwa atau apalah."

Seung Jo berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Pemikiran Dae Jo sebelas dua belas dengan Ha Ni, kepolosan dan kebodohannya sama! "Mana mungkin Appa melakukan itu? Dae Jo-ah, kamulah hal yang paling berharga yang Appa punya sekarang, Appa pasti akan melindungimu sebaik mungkin!"

"Kalau aku memang paling berharga di mata Appa," anak itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "besok pagi aku mau menu yang lain, bukan hanya _bibimbab_ saja!"

"Ya, ya, ya," Seung Jo mengusap—mengacak-acak—rambut anak satu-satunya itu dan tersenyum, "Appa akan coba untuk memasak salah satu menu andalan Appa, bagaimana menurutmu? Dijamin rasanya lebih enak dari masakan Eomma!"

"Appa tidak pernah tinggal bersama Eomma lagi, kan? Jadi Appa tidak bisa berkata kalau masakan Eomma kurang enak, Appa harus benar-benar mencobanya!"

Ayah dan anak itu tertawa bersama, namun mendadak Seung Jo menyadari satu hal getir. Dia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat seperti apa rupa Ha Ni jika mereka semua bisa bertahan hidup dalam kecelakaan itu. Mungkinkah sekarang istrinya tidak sepolos dulu, lebih pandai memasak, dan bertingkah lebih dewasa? Mendengar cerita Dae Jo tentang Ha Ni, pria itu sama sekali tidak percaya perempuan itu bisa berubah sedemikian rupa.

"_Yaa,_ Dae Jo-ah, mengapa kau lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama Appa?"

Yang ditanya terdiam sejenak sebelum bisa menggetarkan pita suaranya. "Aku ... aku hanya ingin melihat Appa bersikap lebih normal. Sejak Eomma pergi dalam mimpi nyataku bersama Appa, aku lihat sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari Appa. Orang bilang, kehilangan seseorang bisa mengubah sikap kita, apalagi jika orang itu sangat berarti untuk kita. Tidak mungkin Eomma tidak memiliki arti apapun dalam hidup Appa, benar kan?"

Sang dokter harus mengakui kalau pernyataan Dae Jo memang benar.

"Eomma berubah banyak setelah Appa pergi dalam mimpi nyataku yang satu lagi," Dae Jo melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Seperti yang aku ceritakan tadi kepada psikolog, Eomma sudah tidak bersedih lagi. Yah, dia masih menangis setiap kali datang ke makam, dan kadang sedikit muram kalau ada yang menyinggung soal Appa terhadapnya. Namun tetap saja dia bahagia dan lebih dewasa. Sementara kau tidak menunjukkan rasa kehilangan apapun saat Eomma meninggal. Aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang salah!"

Mendengar opini anaknya tentang sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya, pria itu memutuskan untuk membalasnya. "Yah, Appa berubah, Dae Jo. Walau tidak terlihat, tapi buktinya Appa sangat sering menatap matamu lama, bukan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja Appa hanya terdiam dengan muka datar di makam kemarin."

Melihat sang ayah masih terdiam, Dae Jo melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Appa, berikan aku alasan logis mengapa Appa tidak pernah bersedih atas kematian Eomma. Sekarang."

"..."

Reaksi ayahnya yang hanya terdiam dengan perkataan terakhirnya tadi membuat Dae Jo melanjutkan pidato spontannya. Jarang sekali sang ayah memiliki waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama anaknya, apalagi untuk berbicara seperti ini. Sekalinya mereka memiliki waktu untuk berdua, yang mereka lakukan hanya menatap mata satu sama lain.

"Appa kemarin bilang kalau Appa bersikap kuat seperti itu karena Appa ingin bisa menghiburku, agar aku juga menjadi kuat sepertimu. Tapi aku sudah besar! Aku bisa mengerti kalau Appa ingin menangis di makam Eomma, karena tanpa mimpi-mimpi nyata ini, aku juga akan melakukannya! Memangnya mengapa Appa harus selalu pura-pura bersikap kuat di depan semua orang?"

Pria itu terpaku. Setelah kata-kata berikut, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. "Appa tidak tahu."

* * *

.

.

Hari Senin, salah satu hari yang paling ingin dihindari oleh semua orang yang memiliki pekerjaan—dan dalam kasus ini, pelajar pun adalah sebuah pekerjaan. Untung bagi Baek Seung Jo yang masih bisa bangun siang, karena hari ini dia memiliki _shift _siang. Sebelum dia bisa bersantai di depan televisi, bel pintu rumahnya sudah membubarkan niatnya itu.

"Dae Jo, sudah kubilang cek semua barang sebelum berangkat seko—"

"_Y-yaa,_ aku Oh Ha Ni, bukan Baek Dae Jo!"

Di sanalah berdiri istrinya sejak lima belas tahun lalu, berdiri di hadapan Seung Jo yang masih melongo lebar, memandang dengan sebal namun bercampur bahagia. "Sudah tujuh tahun, Seung Jo-ah, dan baru sekarang kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Sebelum Ha Ni bisa berbicara lebih banyak lagi, kata-katanya sudah dihentikan oleh pelukan erat dari suaminya. "Aku merindukanmu, Ha Ni. Tujuh tahun ini, aku sangat tersiksa dengan ketidakhadiran dirimu dari sisiku. Kau dari mana saja, bodoh?"

Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. _"Bianne,_ Seung Jo-ah, aku memang bodoh..."

"Tapi itu semua bukan masalah lagi," pria itu melepaskan pelukannya yang nyaris membuat istrinya tidak bisa bernapas. "Aku dan Dae Jo mengira kau sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu. Bagaimana caranya kau bisa muncul di hadapanku lagi, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting kau sudah kembali ke sisiku."

"Memangnya kalau aku tidak pernah kembali, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak tahu. Hanya berharap kalau aku bisa menunjukkan betapa aku mencintaimu minimal setiap dua belas jam sekali, mungkin." Seung Jo menarik tubuh Ha Ni ke dalam pelukannya sekali lagi dan menekan bibirnya ke permukaan bibir wanita itu. Ciuman pertama mereka setelah tujuh tahun terasa begitu lembut dan manis—katakanlah, berpengalaman—walau di antara mereka sudah tidak ada yang pernah melakukannya lagi kepada siapa pun.

"Mungkin aku juga akan menciummu setiap hari, Ha Ni," pria itu masih memiliki lanjutan atas kata-katanya barusan, "tidak hanya jika ada hal penting yang terjadi."

"Justru itu yang membuat setiap ciumanmu terasa spesial, Seung Jo," pemilik rambut coklat itu tersenyum lembut. Sang suami bisa melihat kalau istrinya sudah bersikap lebih dewasa selama tujuh tahun. "Aku jadi bisa mengingat semua ciuman-ciuman itu."

"Aku malah berharap kalau aku bisa bersikap lebih romantis lagi. Kadang aku berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika aku termakan rencanamu dan berusaha merebutmu dari Gi Tae-hyung. Kau ingat kan, saat kita masih kuliah dulu?"

Mau tidak mau, mereka tertawa. Tujuh tahun membuat kedua suami-istri itu berubah—dan untungnya, ke arah yang lebih baik. Seung Jo menjadi lebih romantis dan ramah. Ha Ni bisa memasak dengan baik dan tidak sebodoh dulu lagi.

Seharian itu mereka habiskan di rumah berdua, saling mengobrol dan bermesraan, memuaskan hasrat yang tidak sempat dipenuhi selama tujuh tahun, membiasakan diri dengan perubahan-perubahan yang ada—termasuk masakan buatan Ha Ni yang rasanya benar-benar lezat. Saat Dae Jo pulang dari sekolah, mereka bertiga berjalan-jalan bersama. Malam itu, saat akhirnya Oh Ha Ni benar-benar kembali tertidur di sisinya, Baek Seung Jo tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusap rambutnya dan mengecup pipinya.

"_Saranghae yo, Ha Ni-ah."_

"_Saranghae yo, Seung Jo-ah."_

* * *

.

.

Pagi itu, Seung Jo benar-benar berharap dia terbangun dengan bisikan selamat pagi dari istrinya tepat di telinga kanannya, pasti bisa menjadi penyemangat yang sangat ampuh. Namun tempat tidurnya di sebelah kanan kosong, tidak terlihat ada seseorang yang meniduri sisi itu. Mungkin Ha Ni sudah bangun dan ada di dapur, sedang memasak untuk sarapan.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Bahkan kalender di ponselnya menunjukkan kalau hari ini adalah hari Senin saat dia bertemu dengan Ha Ni, bukannya Selasa seperti yang seharusnya terjadi.

Apa ini halusinasi? Dicek berkali-kali, tetap saja hari itu adalah hari Senin. Disusuri seisi rumah pun, tetap saja tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Oh Ha Ni. Tidak ada tanda apapun yang bisa membuktikan bahwa istrinya sempat kembali ke rumah ini.

Setelah beberapa lama terdiam memikirkan kejadian ini, Seung Jo baru sadar kalau punggungnya sudah ditepuk oleh seseorang berkali-kali. "Appa tidak apa-apa, kan? Aku sudah menyapa selamat pagi, tapi tidak ada reaksi. Mengapa?"

"Ah, Dae Jo!" nyaris saja Dae Jo versi dewasa itu melompat karena kaget. _"Bianne!_ Appa tidak sadar kalau kamu sudah bangun!"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Dae Jo tersenyum. "Appa, ini hari Senin kan?"

Perlahan, dipaksa mengakui fakta bahwa mungkin pertemuannya dengan Ha Ni hanya mimpi yang kelihatannya terlalu nyata, Seung Jo merasa kakinya mulai gemetar hebat dan membuatnya terduduk di lantai, bersandar di dinding, memeluk kedua kakinya dan mencari kehangatan. Lagi-lagi dia mengulang kebiasaannya untuk menatap mata Dae Jo dalam-dalam dan berusaha mencari bukti perasaan cinta yang dulu sering ia dapatkan dari pemiliknya secara langsung, Ha Ni. Dae Jo seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi langsung berjongkok dan menatap ayahnya balik.

Oh, betapa saat ini Seung Jo berharap hari ini adalah hari Selasa, dan semua yang ada dalam mimpinya adalah kenyataan! Kenyataan bahwa Ha Ni masih hidup, kenyataan bahwa mereka masih saling mencintai satu sama lain ... namun kenyataan yang dia terima adalah bahwa semua itu hanya ilusi belaka dan membuatnya memperlihatkan kehancurannya untuk pertama kalinya—kehancuran yang tertunda selama tujuh tahun.

"Dae Jo ... Appa mengerti seperti apa rasanya memiliki mimpi-mimpi nyata sepertimu ... Appa baru saja mengalaminya ..."

***TAMAT!***

* * *

**.**

******Special thanks to** rifkanrfd**and ** yiarakelyara ******for all K-pop information, and of course** Giselle Gionne ******as challenger. This is for you all**


End file.
